Search and Rescue
by Midnite OniHime
Summary: A young saiyan girl is sent to earth to seek out the lost Prince… but no amount of training can prepare her for what she finds there.
1. Chapter 1

**Search and Rescue**

**A/N: this fic is dedicated to empress-seru with much love from SR333 and Myself. **

**Rating : M(like duh…) **

**Summary: A young saiyan girl is sent to seek out the lost Prince… but no amount of training can prepare her for what she finds on Earth.**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I own none of the character's in this fic… and dudes, if I owned DBZ…. Eish… it'd have to bear a mental health warning…XD**

**Chapter one: On a Misssion… **

Meegan jumped away from the pod as it made a whooshing sound and went up in flames.

Kamidammit, I am never doing that again…" she muttered darkly, her usually blue eyes taking on the green tint they usually got when she was mad. Her black tail flicked agitatedly behind her as she ran a hand through her sun-streaked blonde hair. She asked herself once again why she had left her home to come to this backwater planet and sighed.

She had come here because her people had heard rumours that the prince Vegeta was here, living among the humans on this planet. She had been sent to see if they were true. She frowned, hearing her mother's warning for the hundredth time.

_Be aware of the prince Meegan. They say that he has changed from the person he was while working for Frieza, but I still do not trust him. Stay on your guard, and do not reveal yourself unless it is necessary. _

Yeah right. It just may be necessary now. She'd run into some especially touchy traders, on the way. Well how was she supposed to know they'd try and blow her up for calling their leader an obnoxious slug?

Meegan quirked a smile as she thought of the look on the leader's face when what she'd said had sunk in, but it vanished in the face the memories of the danger that had followed. Her ship had been hit badly and she'd had to ditch it and continue in one of the cramped pods until she'd landed here, okay, so landed was a nice way to put it, crashed was more to the point…

As the wreckage continued to burn Meegan walked over to the pile of stuff she'd managed to throw out before jumping out herself. There were a few nutrient packs, her hunting weapons, she looked at the knives with dismay… the larger blade was the length of her forearm and the smaller was a little longer than her palm, good for easy concealment, but not much use if she got into serious trouble, and she was only going to use Ki attacks as a last resort.

Though affective and precise, a Ki attack would be sensed by anyone that happened to be looking, and if she used it she may as well put out a banner announcing her arrival. Meegan fastened the larger knife to her belt and tucked the smaller into one of her knee-high white boots. The next was her armour… as she fastened it on over her simple spandex shorts and tank top she wondered about what the Prince would say.

When Freiza had destroyed their home planet, the few saiyans that had survived had decided to regroup and remain inconspicuous to ensure the survival of their race, and had ended up changing a great deal of their old customs… they had become a calmer race and had adapted to living among other races.

Among the changes that had been made over the years, one of them was the armour. Whereas in the past saiyans had worn armour most of the time, they now only wore it when they were out on missions that had the potential to be dangerous. Hence their armour had changed too… it was a main breastplate that clipped together in the front and the bottom section over the stomach and heart was made of flexible plating which gave freedom of movement. This armour was mainly designed to protect the heart and lungs from being pierced.

There was lower armour as well, but Meegan didn't bother with it as it was highly uncomfortable and incredibly hard to manoeuvre in. not to mention of little use to females. Meegan clipped her cloak onto her shoulder armour and left the hood back like a cape. Bending down she picked up the last items from the pack, her Arm protestors, and an eye-piece.

Meegan attached the eye-piece to her head and it came to life instantly, scanning the terrain and showing the information. Meegan sighed as she scanned the data. Why did she have to choose to land in a desert? There was almost no life at all for as far as she could see. She turned in a slow circle, scanning for any signs of life.

Suddenly something popped up on her scanner. There, to the southeast was something. Meegan sent her senses out and sure enough she felt something. Probably a City, she thought with a smile. It was definitely a start, she thought as she moved to the source of the Ki signature she felt.

Meegan was still a few miles from the city when she saw the thick curl of smoke rising steadily into the air. Sensing a sudden Ki spike in the area, Meegan picked up speed and within a few minutes she was at the edge of the city, she stopped dead at the carnage that assaulted her senses. The town was destroyed… clothes and debris lay scattered everywhere, occasionally lighter objects shifted in some ghostly breeze and a flame licked through an open window, but other than that all was still. There were no sounds other than the crackling of flames and the shifting of rubble. Meegan blinked, her mouth hanging slightly open as she looked around.

Suddenly Meegan's mind registered that the powerful Ki signature from before was now standing behind her and she swung around, her eyes wide as they took in the form standing less than ten feet away.

He was tall, tall enough that she had to look up at him. He wore some strange green, speckled armour, her eyes travelled upward to the broad shoulders and helmeted head, the pale face with sharp features and violet stripes running up the sides of his face, and finally to the magenta eyes that seemed to freeze her in place.

Meegan stood, unable to move or breathe as those eyes moved down her frame, taking in her features for what seemed like an eternity before moving back to her face. Some small part of Meegan's brain that was still functional thanked the Kais that her tail was hidden behind her cloak.

"well now, what do we have here?" the smooth, cultured voice broke the spell and Meegan drew a sharp breath, and stepped back unconsciously, mentally shaking herself. What the hell was wrong with her? she studied the man's features again and felt her stomach turn. Kami, she was acting like some daft little girl. Mentally berating herself, Meegan forgot that she hadn't responded to his question until he cleared his throat impatiently.

Meegan's head snapped up immediately and gave him a blank look.

"What?" she asked, slightly cross that he'd interrupted her thought process.

Cell looked at the female with barely contained shock. Didn't the woman care for her life? Why didn't she run in fear like everyone else? The answer came to him quickly. Was it possible that she had never heard of him? He glanced at her clothing, keeping his face neutral. She did not dress like the other humans on this planet, so perhaps it was possible.

"Do you not know to whom you speak ningen? Or do you simply have so little value for your life?" he asked mockingly.

Meegan bristled instantly at the condescending tone in the man's voice. "Hang on a sec while I step back to make room for your ego." She snapped, and as an afterthought added, "and what the hell is a ningen, anyway?"

Cell fought for control as his eye twitched at the blatant insult. That settled his musings. The girl wouldn't have dared to be so belligerent if she'd had any idea of what he was capable of. But this realisation brought to light another question. If the girl had never heard of him then where on earth was she from?

Something rose to him from the depth of his memories and he took a closer look at her armour. It looked familiar… almost… then it hit him as a memory of Frieza's surfaced. _The saiyan race are most easily recognized by their armour, their tails and their flash-tempers. _Cell called up an image of a saiyan in full armour and compared it to the young woman standing in front of him. Although the armour was noticeably different the design was definitely saiyan.

So she wore Saiyan armour, but that didn't prove that she _was_ saiyan. She definitely didn't look like either Kakarrott or the Prince. Cell sought her Ki and found it to be no higher than the average ningen. Frowning, Cell thought of how to find out for sure. Ah, her tail.

Meegan stood, her arms folded, and glowered at him. What was he thinking she wondered. She shifted unconsciously as he smirked at her, and then he just…disappeared?

"What the!?" Meegan suddenly felt him behind her and whipped around, but not before he'd managed to grab a hold of her tail. Meegan yowled, whipping around, her blade instantly in hand as she brought it up to his neck, but to her shock, he simply grabbed her arm and held it down. Meegan gulped, for the first time realising just how dangerous this man was.

"So, little saiyan, what to do with you now…" It was at that point that Cell noticed the Ki signatures heading towards them and growled. "So, earth's heroes come to defend their pitiful city. Or is it you, little saiyan, that they are after, hm?"

Meegan blinked and immediately checked her Ki. Curses, she'd allowed it to rise in her agitation. She quickly lowered it to the average level of a human and then began focussing on the approaching signatures.

Cell looked again at the girl in his grasp as he masked his Ki just as Piccolo and Gohan landed near the middle of the city.

"Who the hell are those idiots?" Meegan growled, her scouter picking them up even at a distance. Their Ki signatures were strong, very strong actually, but neither would pose much of a threat to the man that was currently pulling her against him and into the shadows. Wait… into the… "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO DO?" Meegan demanded, her voice rising dangerously.

Cell merely raised a brow at her reaction and stopped, having reached the shelter of a building. When he didn't let her go, Meegan felt heat rise into her cheeks, obviously from anger, and struggled against his hold, damn he was strong.

"Let me go!" Meegan demanded, her voice raised angrily.

"Keep your voice down" Cell commanded, ignoring her order.

"I said Let Me Go!"

"So you want them to find you?" he asked matter-of-factly. Meegan stopped her struggling and stood calmly, a barely audible growl rising in her throat. "I thought not." Cell murmured smugly against her ear.

"Get.Your.Hands.Off.Me." she muttered dangerously. Cell smirked and merely tightened his grip, causing Meegan to tense up and growl even louder.

"Or you'll do what?" He taunted, his magenta eyes dancing with amusement as Meegan resumed her struggling. "tsk, come now… what undignified behaviour."

Meegan stopped her struggling instantly as she saw red. That was it… this jerk was going down. Meegan snarled and bounced upward, her head connecting soundly with Cell's jaw. Cell cursed in surprise and his grip loosened just enough for Meegan to duck out of his arms and hook a leg behind his knees, pulling him off balance as she darted away.

Cell was back on his feet instantly, but she had already managed to dart out of arms reach. He felt a warm sense of admiration wash over him and allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his features. She'd managed to surprise him, not an easy feat.

Meegan's eyes narrowed as she fought to regain a measure of calm, her muscles tensed like a snake about to strike. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, nor do I care," Meegan chose to ignore the voice in the back of her mind that told her that she was lying and pointed out that the heat flushing her face wasn't just anger. "But, if-"

"Ah, forgive my manners, My name is Cell" Meegan blinked as he cut her off, giving a small bow.

"er…" Meegan mentally slapped herself. Great, she was acting like a little girl again. She gathered her thoughts and managed to compose herself. "Well, Cell," Meegan inwardly groaned at the rhyme, but scowled outwardly, "I am on a mission, and I'd appreciate it if you stay out of my way."

Cell smirked at the predictable line, then stepped towards her. "But you still haven't told me your name little saiyan…"

Meegan frowned. Why did he have to talk like that… all smooth and confident. It was making her stomach knot.

"My name is Meegan. Not that it's of any consequence to you, as you won't see me again after this." Cell smiled wickedly.

"But what if I want to see you again?" Cell's smile threatened to turn into a grin as Meegan blinked and stepped back.

Meegan almost panicked at the statement for some unknown reason, but just in time she caught the glint of amusement shining in Cell's magenta orbs. Okay. Two could play at this game. She folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"As charming as you obviously are Cell, I will be keeping my mind on my mission, and not on your perfectly formed ass." Meegan quipped. Her voice cool and confident. Cell smirked and raised a brow.

"You noticed." Was his only comment. Meegan gaped in fury before turning on her heel and marching out of the shadows, her obsidian tail lashing agitatedly behind her. /Smug bastard./ she seethed.

Cell watched her go with an amused smirk. He had a feeling he was going to have a hard time keeping his mind on his own mission.

XxXxXxX

MN: he he he… thankee to Storm for the help with Seru's character… and to Casino Royale for that hilarious line.

UNI: hey, what happened to Piccolo?

MN: -rolls eyes- You'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Search and Rescue**

**Chapter two: Discovered?**

**Disclaimer: standard. I own nothing but my mind … and I lost that a long time ago. T.T oh woe is me! **

**A/N; okay, for those of you that may not have figures t out yet, this is an AU, set just after Cell reaches Perfect form, but before he announces his little games, Goku is still recovering from the heart Disease, so you won't see much of him… or that harpy wife of his.**

Meegan stormed out from the shadows of the building, cursing Cell under her breath, her mind running through their….encounter. How had some stupid male made her lose track so easily? It didn't matter, she eventually reasoned, lifting hear head to look at her surroundings. It would not happen again.

She was in the middle of what looked like a smallish earth city. Searching for some sign of where she was Meegan studied the buildings. Kami… how did these people find their way around? Everything looked the same! Glowering, Meegan switched back to her scouter and looked around again.

There was another city, much larger than this one fairly nearby. Maybe there she could find something useful about the Prince. And this Cell guy. He was obviously well known on this planet. Wait. Her mission was the prince, not some handsome stranger that she'd only just…. Wait, handsome?

Meegan's eyes widened. Handsome?! She shook her head. No way! She was acting like a stupid child again. Growling softly to herself, Meegan started in the direction of the nearest City. She had been walking less than five minutes when…

"HEY!" Meegan whipped around at the sound of the voice, searching for its owner, when a young boy came bolting out of a building to her left. "hey, miss, are you okay?" Meegan stared at the kid in confusion. Why hadn't she picked him up on her scouter?

As he stopped next to her, Meegan noted that he had dark eyes, and hair that reminded her of one of her friends back home, must be coincidence, She decided, tilting her head slightly. Meegan briefly wondered whether or not to answer him before deciding that it wouldn't hurt to talk to him, after all, he was just a kid.

"I'm fine." She replied cautiously.

"Oh good. You know, you really shouldn't be here, Cell could still be in the City." Meegan felt her breath hitch at the mention of the strange man. This kid obviously knew who he was.

"Uh… who is Cell?" The boy's jaw dropped at the question, and it was at this point that he seemed to notice her armour. His brows furrowed in thought, and for a moment Meegan tensed, before his expression cleared slightly.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked mildly, and Meegan shook her head. "yeah, that explains a lot. Well, Miss…?" Meegan looked at him blankly, before realising that he was asking her name.

"oh, it's Meegan." The boy smiled.

"Well, Meegan, I'm Gohan, you really picked a bad time to travel." Meegan looked at the ruins around her. So she saw. "You see, lately there've been these really bad attacks by this guy called Cell. Most people call him the monster of Nikkitown which is one of the first Cities he attacked."

Meegan blinked. So Cell had done all this damage, and killed this entire city? Somehow the news didn't surprise her much, as if part of her had known all along. She frowned.

"But why?" she asked, curiously. Cell hadn't seemed the type to just destroy cities for no reason, he'd seemed to have a goal.

"He's an Android," Gohan replied, with a strange, almost sad look on his face. "its what he's been programmed to do." Before Meegan cold even think of how to process the information, let alone give an answer, a tall, green guy appeared next to Gohan. Meegan instantly recognised the newcomer as a Namek, and her jaw dropped. _First Cell, and now a Namek? Any more surprises?_ She thought scathingly.

Gohan, assuming she was just shocked to see a huge green guy appear out of thin air, immediately introduced him as Piccolo, a friend, and added that he wouldn't harm her. Meegan stared at the Namek in shock for a few moments before snapping out of it, and turning to Gohan again who was now introducing her to Piccolo.

Piccolo however had caught the recognition in her eyes and was now studying the girl, or more particularly, her armour. _Interesting… _her armour bore a startling resemblance to that of Vegeta's when he first arrived on earth with Radditz. Hers was definitely the Ki signature that he'd sensed earlier. She was wearing a scouter, and, Piccolo mentally smirked, he could hear her tail flicking agitatedly under her cloak_. So… _He mused,_ The Prince of all Saiyans has himself another subject. But how will he react to this knowledge? _Piccolo mentally chuckled at the thought of Vegeta's face when he found out the girl was a Saiyan. This was going to be very interesting.

"…don't know your way around here, so I think you should definitely come with us, what do you think Piccolo?"

Piccolo crossed his arms and nodded. "Yes, that would be best." _That way we can keep an eye on her._

"There, even Piccolo thinks it's a good idea, and he's always right." Meegan looked between the two of them. Were All humans nuts, or was this Gohan just an exception? She'd been particularly surprised when he had asked where she was planning to stay, and when she'd hesitated, he'd proceeded to try and persuade her to go with them.

Meegan hesitated again, weighing up the situation. These humans were obviously very different to Saiyans, and if she was going to remain hidden she would need to know as much as she could about their customs, so maybe going with the kid wouldn't be a bad idea. Looking back at Gohan, Meegan gave a small nod.

"…Okay. I'll go with you."

XxX

It took them a reasonably short time to get to the outskirts of West City, at which point it was Piccolo that suggested that Meegan stay at Capsule Corp with Bulma instead of at the Son house, as someone named Goku was still recovering. Gohan had seemed disappointed, but had agreed that it was probably best, so they'd changed their course and headed for Capsule Corp instead.

Bulma had greeted them at the door, and after a short summary of events from Gohan, well, his version anyway, Bulma had insisted that Meegan just simply HAD to stay there. After saying goodbye to Gohan and Piccolo, Bulma had taken one look at Meegan and had decided that the armour simply HAD to go.

So that was how Meegan found herself dragged through the building and into a spare room, given a pile of human clothes and sent to try them on.

"Meegan, come on out. I'm sure it's not that bad!" Bulma yelled at the bathroom door for the fifth time.

Meegan growled. Like hell. She looked down at herself and then back at the Mirror. The crazy human woman had given her figure hugging navy jeans and a short midnight-blue top that only had thin straps to keep it up. _I must be out of my mind.._ Meegan thought with a scowl_. How in HFIL do these humans walk around in this? _She felt bare without her armour, and how was she supposed to hide her tail in this?

Meegan looked at the pants again, and noticing loops around the waist had an idea. Meegan carefully threaded her tail through the loops in the jeans, making it look like a belt, then, looking in the mirror again decided that she'd have to bear with the human clothing. But there had to be something longer than this!

Meegan wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and pulled open the bathroom door. She would have laughed at Bulma's expression which was a mixture of disappointment, shock and anger if she hadn't been so agitated about the outfit.

"Meegan, take off the cloak?" Meegan growled and shook her head.

"Not until you give me something that actually covers anything." Bulma opened her mouth to argue, but something about the girl reminded her of Vegeta, and she decided it was best not to push her. Sighing, Bulma walked over to the cupboard and rummaged through the items of clothing, eventually coming up with a fitted navy corduroy jacket that ended just above the knees. It would go well with the jeans as well as look good. Satisfied, Bulma walked back to Meegan and held out the jacket, Meegan regarded it for a moment before taking it and quickly shrugging into it while letting her cape fall at the same time.

Bulma regarded the girl silently as she bent to pick up the cape and folded it carefully, laying the rest of her armour on top of it. When Meegan stood up straight again, Bulma beamed at her.

" I knew it! That blue brings out the colour of your eyes wonderfully!" Bulma looked over her again, smiling happily at her choice. "Now, How about some lunch?" Meegan didn't even have a chance to answer as her stomach gave a growl, causing her to blush lightly. Bulma just laughed and headed for the kitchen, thinking to herself that It'd be nice to have some normal company at a meal for once, seeing as Vegeta and Trunks were in the Gravity room training.

Her hopes were thwarted, however, when she heard Vegeta's voice yelling at her from the kitchen.

"Woman! Your bloody room has broken again!"

Meegan watched in amusement as Bulma seemed to change colours and clench her fists before storming into the kitchen and screaming at the top of her voice.

"I have a Name you bastard! And Maybe if you'd stop being so fixated on your bloody pride and stop blasting it into a pile of fried circuitry every other day it wouldn't break so often!"

Chuckling darkly, Meegan walked into the kitchen to watch the fight, and stopped dead. Oh shit. Meegan was torn between the urge to run and her Saiyan pride that commanded her to stay, and in that split second of indecision, before pride won out , she thought she might just faint. But as pride took over she calmed herself down and forced herself to move into the kitchen, just as Vegeta, The Prince of Saiyans, shifted his gaze to look directly at her, a small spark of surprise crossing his eyes, before his features settled into the sneer that seemed to be his natural expression.

XxXxXxX

**MN::raises hands:: NO, you're not allowed to kill me for the cliffie. If I don't stop it here, this chappie would've dragged on for too long. **

**MERLA: Okay, I have a question. Is Bulma blind? I mean how come she hasn't noticed the resemblance to Vegeta's armour and Meegan's TAIL? **

**BULMA: I'm NOT blind. I think t's cause I spent so much time around Goku when he had his tail, that I kinda just block it out.**

**UNI: that's plausible. **

**MN: okay, any more questions? No? okay, well, PLEASE R+R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

**A/N: no comment XD…. Meegan… and so began the beginning of the end… lol, thanks for the imput from you and Seru… really helped. Oh and I apologize if I in any way made it sound as if 'Geta felt anything towards Meegan in the last chapter… **

**Disclaimer: YES!!! I finally saved enough money to Buy DBZ!!...oh no, wait, that was just a dream… -cries-**

Vegeta crossed his arms slowly, never taking his eyes off the girl standing in the doorway.

Meegan held the prince's gaze with a glare of her own. THIS was who she'd been sent to seek? She studied the short prince and fought the urge to laugh. He was so… trying to find the right word, it took Meegan a few moments to realise that Bulma was talking.

"… your head out your arse long enough for me to introduce you to Meegan, Gohan and Piccolo found her wandering in the ruins of one of the cities that Cell destroyed."

"Woman, why would I have any interest in some stray that Kakarott's brat found?" Vegeta asked, his eyes never leaving Meegan's. _there's something not right about this girl._ He thought to himself.

Meegan had the sudden urge to smack that arrogant smirk right off the short-ass prince's face. _I can't believe that this bastard is the heir to the throne!...well, okay, maybe I can. He sure acts like he's a gift from the Kais. _It then occurred to Meegan how ironic the Prince's statement was. _If he only knew!_ She chuckled mentally to herself.

Bulma glared at Vegeta, and then crossed her arms and gave a smirk worthy of a Saiyan.

"Because Vegeta, this Stray as you so termed it, will be staying with us for a while." Vegeta did a good job at keeping his face blank, but he couldn't quite hide the flash of annoyance and surprise in his eyes.

"Hn." Was Vegeta's only comment as he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. It was then that Meegan notice the prince's lack of a tail, and she felt suddenly ill, her own tail tightening around her waist in horror. She almost wanted to ask what had happened, but stopped herself, instead Meegan unfolded her arms as Bulma turned to grin at her.

"Now! About that breakfast." Meegan watched as Bulma walked over to a wall and pushed a few buttons on a panel. Within minutes, a domestic robot was serving a large breakfast. Meegan looked at the food. It smelled wonderful, if different from what she was used to, and after a tentative first bite, she tucked in.

As they ate, Bulma noted once again the similarities between Vegeta and the young girl sitting across from her.

"So, Meegan, uh, were do you come from? I mean, I know you aren't from around here, but…" Bulma trailed off as Meegan looked up at her with a guarded expression. And she at once cursed herself. The girl had just come close to being killed by the Nikkitown monster and here she was pestering her about where she was from. "uh… How stupid of me. I'm sorry, you've probably been through enough today without having to answer questions." She laughed nervously, fortunately at that point the phone rang and she jumped to answer it.

Meegan sighed when Bulma left the kitchen.

"Hey, Bulma, what's got Veg…ee…" Megan's head snapped to the door as a young man walked in. "uhhh… Hi?" Meegan stared at the lavender haired boy as if he were insane. Who the hell has purple hair? Meegan shrugged it off as a human thing.

"Hello." She replied, her voice calm and confident.

The guy stared at her for a moment, then, noting the food on the table, grinned and sat down. "I'm Trunks. Mind if I joined you?" he asked.

Meegan nailed him with a look that said 'are you serious?', but he merely ignored it and helped himself to a huge plate of food, before proceeding to demolish it. Meegan gaped at him. Bloody HFIL. This guy ate like a Saiyan!

Trunks finally noticed Meegan staring and blushed. "I.. erm…I was…"

"Hungry?" Meegan asked with a smirk, causing Trunks to blush again, and stop eating.

"Uh, yeah."

"Meegan, I'm really sorry- Oh, hi Trunks, I thought you were training with Vegeta." Meegan almost laughed at how Bulma growled the Prince's name.

"Yeah, I was, but he's locked himself in the GR. Last I heard he was muttering something about 'woman' and then I heard him ranting about a 'third class baka brat' I came to find out if you knew anything?"

Bulma grinned, glad to have gotten under Vegeta's skin.

"Yeah, Well, you've already met Meegan, she'll be staying with us for a while. I think that's what got Vegeta riled up. And the 'brat' I presume is Gohan. Him and Piccolo brought Meegan here this morning. But, Chi chi just called, it looks like Goku's doing better, she wants me to pop by and check up on him. So I'm gonna have to go. Trunks, will you show Meegan around for me?"

"Sure thing Bulma." Bulma grinned, gave Meegan a quick hug and was gone, leaving Trunks to order the bots to clear away, and then show Meegan how to work everything.

When they were done, Trunks showed Meegan around Capsule Corp. and gave her access codes to pretty much everything but the GR. Meegan blinked when Trunks told her that that's practically where Vegeta lived.

"You mean he spends every day in there? Kami, no wonder he acts…" Meegan trailed off with a glance at Trunks.

"Like he has a monumental stick up his ass? Nah, that's just how Vegeta is… but," Trunks' expression became slightly more sombre, "he has his reasons. And they're pretty good ones. Apparently he's mellowed quite a bit since he arrived here."

"oh." Was all Meegan chose to say, but inside, her mind was whirring. What reasons did the Prince have for being such a bastard? She thought back to his missing tail and shuddered. If that was one of the reasons, she could almost sympathise with him. She'd probably be after blood if she ever lost it.

At that moment a breeze drifted past and Trunks tensed slightly, a frown on his face.

"There it is again." He murmured, sniffing at the air lightly, before turning to Meegan and leaning a little closer. Meegan backed away a step, and blinked at him. "I thought so. He said with a small smile. Hm, you smell nice. I can't place it. It's different… but nice. You aren't wearing perfume are you?" Meegan's blank look pretty much answered that question, and he frowned. " I dunno… it almost reminds me of Vegeta… but it's completely different." Shrugging, he straightened, allowing Meegan to step back again.

Uh, well, I'm going to go, uh, to my room. I'll see ya later." Meegan said, before walking as quickly as she could while still looking normal back to the house. She paused briefly at the main stairs before continuing through the house to the back yard. What the Hell was that about? She touched her nose to her shoulder and sniffed quickly. She smelt completely normal. Just like she always did. Just like any other…oh. You could almost hear the penny drop as realisation hit her. She smelt like a Saiyan.

Wait, he could smell that she was Saiyan? But that would mean his sense of smell was as good as a saiyan's, and Human's sense of smell were infinitely worse than a saiyan's. but then how? He couldn't possibly be… Meegan called up a mental picture of Trunks and looked at it more closely… he did have some Saiyan features…take away the purple hair and blue eyes and he could probably pass as a Saiyan.

Great, So there was yet another surprise on earth. Meegan growled in frustration, she needed to think, and she wasn't getting much done here. Calling up the bare minimum amount of Ki needed, Meegan lifted herself into the air and took off, flying until she was well out of range of the city, before looking for a suitable place to land. Touching down near the edge of a cliff, Meegan sat on the edge and let herself drift into thought.

When her thoughts had chased themselves around too much for one day, she sighed and simply gazed out at her surroundings. After a few minutes she started humming, smiling as the humming shortly turned to words and she began to sing on of her favourite songs.

"_You complete me  
Like air and water boy  
I need thee  
And when I'm in your arms I feel free  
Fallen  
My heads up in the clouds in love  
I'm proud  
Like an accident it happened  
Out of nowhere  
It just happened  
And I aint mad at all  
Because I've_

_Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love  
Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love_

XxXxXx

Cell sat in the middle of his newly erected arena and tried to focus on thoughts of Son Goku, but every time he tried his mind betrayed him and his thoughts drifted back to the Saiyan girl. Who was she? What was she doing here? How had she gotten to earth in the first place?

Letting out a frustrated growl, Cell stood and once more paced out the area of his arena.

Where was Meegan now? Had she been found by the Namek and Son Goku's brat? What had they done with her? Had they hurt her? No, they wouldn't have hurt her, they were too 'good'. Besides Meegan could look out for herself. wait, when did he Start referring to her as Meegan?

What the Hell was wrong with him! He had a mission to focus on! Sitting back into a Meditative position, Cell determinedly pushed all thoughts out of his mind and began to meditate… less than ten minutes later, however, his concentration slipped and he found himself back to thinking about Meegan. Growling Cell got up, a furiously resigned expression on his face. It was obvious that he would not be able to focus until he found out what had happened to her, he decided, so he had better find out so that he could get back to his plans to destroy Son Goku.

Focussing his thoughts Cell searched for her Ki, finding it almost instantly, despite how weak it was, and heading towards it at top speed. Within a few minutes, he was over the area where she was, and then he saw her.

She was sitting on the edge of a cliff, the sun catching her hair and turning it gold, giving her an ethereal quality. He just had time to notice that she was wearing human clothes, when the sound of her voice hit him.

"_Baby  
To let you get away is crazy  
so I'm doing what it takes  
To make you pledge your love to me  
You see cause I'm tryna be a lady  
For ever and ever baby  
The picture wouldn't be the same  
If you weren't standing next to me  
Can't you see I'm fallen_

Cell touched down silently behind Meegan, transfixed by her voice. She was… amazing. Not wanting to disturb her, Cell moved slowly closer, until he was standing almost right behind her.

_Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love_

_Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love_

_You compliment me  
Not an accessory  
Your nesesary  
You never could speak bad words against me  
Your bare with me  
Security  
Are you here with me  
Your my happiness  
My joy  
And all because of you boy  
I look forward to the time  
I spend with you  
Whatever it is we do_

_Cause I'm fallen for you boy  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Fallen  
I've fallen for you  
Fallen  
Head over heels for you  
So in love with you  
Fallen  
Love, oh  
For you_

_Touch me  
Hold me  
Love me  
Kiss me  
In love with you  
Talk to me  
Caress me  
Play with me  
Don't wanna get up  
It's gonna be  
Your my everything_

_Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love_

_Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love_

_Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love"_

Singing the last notes softly, Meegan opened her eyes, blinking in the afternoon light. She shifted slightly and sighed.

"You have an amazing voice little Saiyan"

Meegan jumped and tried to spin around, unfortunately forgetting that she was sitting on the edge of a cliff. She felt herself loosing her balance and slipping, but before she could fall, Cell caught her arm and tugged, causing her to fall against his armored chest. Meegan stayed still for a moment, her heart still beating furiously against her ribs, before lifting her eyes slowly, only to find Cell looking down at her with a mixed expression on his face.

Meegan's breath left her in a hiss as her stomach did a turn.

Cell looked down at the girl in his arms, a indefinable sensation tingling in his chest. He watched, transfixed as her mouth fell open, and before he even realized what he was doing he lowered his head and kissed her.

XxXxXxX

**MN:-smirks- well so much for getting her out of his head…**

**MERLA: -gapes at screen- t-they… b-but?**

**UNI: -faints-**

**MN: personally…I blame chemistry… it's a real killer sometimes.XD well Meegz? You like? -dodges attacks from both Meegan and Seru- yeah... that's what I thought.XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**My only note for this chapter is a warning….**

…**..LEMON!!!!!!!...**

…**consider yourself warned.**

**On with Chapter Four of Search and Rescue…….**

Meegan tensed for a moment as Cell's lips covered hers before giving in to the wave of heat that shot through her veins like molten rock. She had a brief moment to wonder what she was doing as alarm bells sounded in her mind, but they were soon shut out as the world dissolved into nothing but the feel of Cell's powerful frame enveloping her and the warmth of his mouth caressing hers.

After what seemed like a small eternity they broke their embrace, their lungs demanding the oxygen of which they had been deprived. Meegan let her head fall to Cell's chest, unconsciously breathing in his scent. Spicy with a hint of musk, strangely familiar, and yet so alien to her at the same time. Somehow it reminded her of home, making her feel safe and comfortable in his embrace.

Now that was something she hadn't felt in a long time, she realized as her breath came back to her. She'd never felt the safety she now felt in Cell's arms outside the walls of her home. At that moment Cell stiffened slightly and stepped slowly away from her, his eyes wider than usual.

In that moment, Meegan's thoughts came back to her, screeching across her mind like nails on a chalkboard. She'd just kissed a complete stranger, and what's more… she'd _enjoyed_ it.

Cell stumbled –_stumbled?!_- back a few paces more, trying to put some distance between himself and the girl that had him so intoxicated and that had caused his normally stoic mind to reel with emotions and thoughts that he'd never encountered before. But the movement proved equally as fatal as staying close would have been as the sun fell across her, lighting up her features and allowing the deep blue of her clothes to fully accentuate the blue of her eyes, drawing him into their depths as surely as a moth to a flame. Cell felt his heart trip in his chest and his eyes widened a fraction more. What on earth was this girl doing to him? Suddenly he wanted nothing more to wrap her in his arms again. He felt his blood bolt in different directions as a particularly…enticing…image flashed across his vision and he found it momentarily hard to breathe.

Meegan gazed at Cell blankly, her thoughts lost for the moment as she tried to figure out what had just happened, how she'd ended up kissing a stranger in the middle of nowhere on some backwater planet. Slowly she became aware that Cell was watching her intently with the look of a starved saiyan in front of a richly prepared meal. She gulped and almost stepped back until she remembered that she was standing on the edge of a cliff.

"Cell?" The questioning tone was overridden by the huskiness and slight breathlessness that had crept into her voice, and she noted that Cell's eyes seemed to darken before he blinked twice rapidly as if clearing his thoughts. "uh, What just happened?"

Cell fought to control his suddenly rampant thoughts and after a few moments had gained a little composure. "Well, Little Saiyan, unless I'm mistaken, I would believe that we just kissed." He replied in what was almost his usual drawl. _A little hard to be mocking when you still have her taste on your lips, _he thought to himself, half regretting it instantly as he unconsciously licked his lips, savouring her taste on them.

Meegan watched with fascination as his tongue moved over his lips then disappeared back into his mouth, the image stirring something purely saiyan within her and abruptly her whole mind focussed on the man standing a few feet away. Unconsciously licking her own lips Meegan stepped closer to Cell in a move that was reminiscent of a predator closing in on it's prey.

Cell's eyes flickered to Meegan's mouth as she licked her lips and stepped towards him, when they returned to her eyes and the focussed and intense look in them his heart nearly stopped as his blood took a nosedive. His legs moved forward of their own accord, and within moments Meegan was firmly wrapped in his arms as his mouth closed once more over hers. Whereas the first kiss was fairly mild, this was fierce and demanding on both sides, a clash of primality that left them both trembling when they had to break for air.

Meegan looked up at Cell, who was smirking down at her, his cheeks and eyes dark with…Meegan flushed at the expression before smiling ferally and removing herself from Cell's grasp and darting for the edge of the cliff. Jumping off, she allowed herself to drop, using Ki to slow herself just before reaching the ground and landing in a crouch with a feline grace. Looking up she saw Cell following and, with a grin, she darted into the trees, beginning the chase.

As she whipped through the dense foliage, Meegan wondered fleetingly what she was doing, but before she could pursue the thought, she heard Cell moving behind her and focussed on running, her blood singing with the thrill of the chase.

Cell followed her trail without any doubt as to which way she had headed, his blood heating a little more each time he caught her scent. It didn't take him long to catch up with her, and when he did, he wrapped his arms around her.

Meegan yelped and lost her footing, tumbling forward and dragging Cell to the ground with her. Cell pulled her close as they fell, instinctively moulding her to him so that her face was pressed into the crook of his neck as they rolled, stopping after a few meters with Meegan tucked underneath Cell. Cell raised himself on his arms and looked down at Meegan with a small frown.

Meegan blanked up at Cell and smiled at the frown on his face, leaning up she gave him a quick kiss. Cell simply looked at her for a second before leaning down and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Meegan purred, responding eagerly to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Cell's neck, pulling him closer, her lips parting invitingly under his.

Cell felt a growl building in his chest as he deepened the kiss and braced himself on one hand, the other moving to Meegan's waist and sliding up her side. Meegan shivered and arched into the touch, moaning lightly as Cell broke the kiss in favour of kissing down her jaw and neck to draw his fangs lightly over her collar bone. Meegan growled and arched up against him, causing Cell's hips to jerk involuntarily. Cell groaned and pulled back to look down at down at the gorgeous girl under him and again felt his heart warm. He knew in that instant that he was hopelessly lost, and that he would never do anything to harm Meegan. And also that he never wanted to let her go again.

"Cell?" Meegan purred questioningly, frowning slightly. Cell smiled at her and kissed her lightly before pulling back again.

"Nothing's wrong." He said softly, answering the unspoken question, "I just want to know, before we go any further, if you're sure about this."

Meegan bit her lip, hesitating for a second. Was she? The answer came to her instantly, soft and sure. "Yes." She murmured, smiling at Cell. "I am." Cell released the breath he'd unconsciously been holding and kissed her deeply again, pouring all his passion into the kiss so that her eyes were glazed when he pulled away.

It took Cell no more that a few seconds to shed his armour before starting on Meegan's clothing, taking care to thread her tail, which fluffed at his touch and caused her to arch her back in pleasure, carefully through the loops in her jeans. The top and jacket were removed in no time and Cell lowered himself against her, his breath hissing between his teeth at the feeling of skin on skin.

Meegan blushed lightly as Cell looked down at her again before lowering his head to kiss her languidly, lifting his hands to trail them up her stomach, earning another purring shiver, and up to her breasts, cupping and kneading them lightly. Meegan moaned into the kiss as Cell slowly explored her body with hands, lips and tongue, taking his time. Meegan eventually growled and ran her hands up Cell's sides, and then down again to grasp his hips, arching against him impatiently.

Cell moaned against her skin, deciding that she was right, enough play. He positioned himself between Meegan's legs and slowly pushed into her, stopping every few seconds to allow her time to adjust. After around ten seconds, Meegan lost her patience and, wrapping her legs around Cell, pulled him in all the way, gasping at the sharp pain combined with the pleasant feeling of being filled.

Cell, in the meantime had forgotten that breathing was necessary as he was enveloped by tight heat, his eyes shut tightly as he waited for his brain to resume it's usual functioning. Meegan allowed him a few moments before growling and bucking up against him, drawing him in further, if possible.

"Cell, Move dammit." She growled. Cell nodded and started moving, pulling out a little before slowly pushing back in. as he got used to the feeling of being surrounded by that heat he moved more, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in, setting a steady rhythm.

Meegan moved against him, slowly urging him to move faster, to which he happily complied, speeding up and strengthening his thrusts until Meegan was writhing under him, her nails clutching tightly to his back as he drove her further to the edge with every thrust.

Meegan's moans got louder until Cell thrust in at just the right angle and she screamed out his name as she climaxed, her back arcing off the ground as her vision shattered into a million points of light. The sound of his name wrung from her throat and the feel of her clenching around him sent Cell over the edge and with one final thrust he climaxed violently, crying out her name as light exploded behind his eyes.

When Cell's vision returned to normal he slowly rolled to the side, pulling out of Meegan and cradling her to him as she blinked up at him with a sated expression. Meegan grinned happily and leaned up to give Cell a soft kiss before letting her head fall to his chest. They lay there for a few minutes, simply holding each other until they drifted off to sleep.

XxXxX

**MN: dear Kami…I keep telling myself I actually wrote that…part of it doesn't want to register completely.**

**MERLA: what part is that?**

**MN: THE PART THAT **_**MY**_** BRAIN ACTUALLY **_**THOUGHT**_** THAT!!!\**

**MERLA: oh… but your brain is always coming up with stuff like that!**

**MN: scowls baka.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, I'm back...I've been a bit off my game lately, but, I have been forces by my aunt's imminent arrival to get my ducks in a row(and the fact that Meegan asks me practicallyevery day when I'm going to update XD yes Meegz...I'm just kiddin.)**

**so, without further ado, **

**Search and Rescue**

**Chapter Five!**

Cell was pacing. He never paced. He had never needed to before now, but as he tried to decide what course of action to take he found himself unable to come to a decision. He'd taken off three times already, only to fly ten feet then land again.

For the first time in Cell's existence, he was completely at a loss. His mind told him to be gone by the time she woke, but something compelled him to stay. He paused in his pacing yet again to simply gaze at Meegan, lying in the soft grass a few feet away, and as he watched her sleeping for what seemed like the hundredth time he felt the now familiar pull at his heart and felt a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. As he watched, all his indecision was rewarded as Meegan stirred, and her eyes opened, their depths pulling him in.

Meegan felt someone watching her and opened her eyes, immediately awake. She quickly found Cell standing a few feet away and smiled at the strange expression on his face, her heart warming instantaneously. Well, that is until she remembered where she was, what she'd done and what she was wearing, which at that moment happened to be no more than her skin.

Meegan felt a heated blush rise into her cheeks and pouted when Cell smirked at her. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked around for her clothing, which she found placed in a neat pile next to her.

"There is a stream to the south if you want to wash." Cell's voice broke the silence and Meegan looked at him, nodded a thank-you and pulled the jacket around herself before going to find the stream.

Cell watched Meegan go with a sigh and sat down on the grass to try and clear his thoughts.

" Cell." Cell was on is feet in a blink, a Ki blast formed in his palm, at the unfamiliar voice. He growled as he saw the Namek standing a few feet away, and was about to loose the blast when the Namek spoke again. "I'm not here to harm you, although the idea does hold some appeal. I just thought you should know that Vegeta and Trunks are on their way here."

"And how would you know this, Namek?" Cell asked with a scowl as Piccolo resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I saw them. Bulma has sent them out to look for Meegan." The two …men regarded each other in silence for a few moments before Meegan returned from the stream, looking slightly bluer that usual.

Meegan looked at the two men with a scowl. Now what? The stream that Cell had pointed out had been freezing, and she'd stayed in only as long as absolutely necessary, yet it had been more than long enough to severely darken her mood. Now her ..Cell was here with the namek. Had she really just thought 'her Cell'? what did that mean? Cell wasn't hers. Well, in a way he was, but they didn't… Meegan blushed lightly and shook her head to get rid of the annoying thoughts before walking over to Cell and Piccolo.

"I take it that something is wrong?" Meegan half-asked with a frown. Piccolo nodded once, turning to face her completely.

"Bulma has sent the Prince and Trunks to come get you."

"But how would they know where to find me? It's not like I …" at that point Meegan's eyes widened as she realized that her hold on her Ki had slipped again and it was higher than it was supposed to be. Making her fairly easily detectable. Damnit! This was the second time she'd lost control of her Ki in one day! She scowled, but left her Ki at the level it was at. The damage was done.

This was not how she'd planned this mission. She'd been found by the very people she was supposed to be hiding from, she'd ended up in the house of the Prince, nearly been discovered, then there was the erm… Deciding that it was all Cell's fault, she scowled at him, then turned back to Piccolo.

"I presume that the Prince would react badly to finding me with Cell?" Piccolo's wince was almost imperceptible, but it confirmed her thoughts.

"That would be an understatement my dear." Cell drawled.

"I'm not-" Meegan started hotly, but at Cell's raised eyebrow, she blushed and scowled.

Piccolo frowned only slightly at the exchange. The two suited each other, yet there was still a large problem.

"Meegan, It would be advisable for you to go to Your prince." Meegan cocked her head at Piccolo, then shrugged and smirked at Cell and took off.

The two watched her go then Cell turned back to Piccolo with a _almost_ resigned look.

"You want to know what I'm going to do."

"yes." Piccolo had sensed the battle in the android and needed to know the outcome. He watched Cell glance in the direction of Meegan's Ki and frown.

Cell battled within himself again. Trying to override what Gero had created him to do was almost futile. Yet he had no idea how Meegan would react to him killing one of her kind. And the brainless baka that called himself earth's hero was unfortunately one of her kind. It could upset her, and that was definitely smething he was loath to do. Eventually Cell looked at the Namek and sighed.

"I cannot give you the answer you want to hear with any certainty namek."

Piccolo studied Cell for a moment and wanted to smile. Cell Had just given him his answer. Granted, not the perfect answer, but the right one nonetheless. He nodded at the android in acknowledgement and took off.

XxXxX

Three days later, Meegan was sitting in the Kitchen, wolfing down her breakfast at the usual Saiyan rate. She'd somehow managed to get Vegeta and Trunks to believe that she was a really strong human and that she'd heard about the Nikkitown monster and come after him. And, no, she wasn't in league with him(well, not in THAT league) and she wasn't an android sent by some Gero guy to kill them all. She pointed out that, had she wanted them dead she could have attacked at Capsule corp instead of disappearing to look at the scenery (she could have sworn Vegeta smirked at that comment).

Or at least, she'd gotten Trunks to believe it. Vegeta had remained silent and had simply walked off when they'd reached capsule corp. and left her alone to face a lecture from Bulma about not going off alone(she'd been so tempted to answer 'yes mom') where big bad monsters could get to her(she'd had to bite back a smirk at that part). And then she was bundled off for a proper hot shower and bed.

The next two days, Bulma had taken Meegan to see Goku's family(Meegan had ended up spending the whole day with Gohan), and on the second day they'd gone shopping. Shopping with Bulma was definitely an experience. They'd bought so much that they'd had to capsulate everything.

As Meegan finished her food, she put the knife and fork down and sighed in contentment.

"So when were you planning on revealing yourself, little Saiyan." Meegan spun out of her seat at the voice and found herself staring into hard obsidian eyes. Oh. Shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MERLA: Midnite, you have a death wish?**

**MN: me? Never! XD**

**MERLA: Oh good, well then you won't mind me frying you for that chapter.**

**MN: -.-... . R+R please people! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm really sorry this has taken forever. I've been a bit distracted.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silence reigned in the kitchen as Meegan tried to think of something to say while Vegeta slowly started losing his frail grip on his volatile temper.

"Answer me Brat." He growled threateningly when she didn't answer. He'd been stunned he'd first realized that she was a Saiyan, but his surprise had only lasted as long as it had taken for his suspicion to sink in. Where had she come from, why was she here, and was her arrival shortly after the Nikkitown Attack really a coincidence?

Meegan bristled at his tone.

"I am no brat." She growled in return, causing the bastard to Laugh. Meegan felt the urge to ring his neck, and would gladly have done so had he not been the ouji. No one laughed at her and lived to tell of it. Still growling softly, Meegan made to walk past the arrogant prince, but before she could pass, his hand shot out and gripped her upper arm tightly. Leaning close, he growled.

"What are you-" It was then that Vegeta smelt it, faint, yes, but unmistakably the scent of the Android. She had come into contact with the android… close contact if the smell had stayed so long. "you've been with the Android." Vegeta snarled, an inexplicable anger flaring in him, causing Meegan to wince as his grip tightened drastically and his power rose.

Meegan narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, trying to keep a grip on her anger as he snarled at her.

"Release me." She ordered in a deathly calm voice, her muscles seeming to relax slightly as she took a half-step to the side, an inward smirk forming at the knowledge that anyone that knew her would have been running for cover by now if they knew what was good for them. The Prince however was completely oblivious to the warning signs and had no idea just how much danger he was in.

"How dare you disrespect me Brat. Were we on Vegeta-sei you would be Punished for your insolence. A true Saiyan would never dare question the authority of their leader."

Meegan felt her frail grip on her temper snap at the unspoken insult and she let her anger and Ki loose on the obstinate Prince.

"Which is why our race was almost extinguished for YOU!" she growled lethally, flaring instantly into supersaiyan, her hair lightening as her eyes changed and hardened. The prince's shock and anger turned to confusion as Meegan attacked him, a solid punch sending him through the wall and out across the yard.

"NO!" the high-pitched shriek got Meegan's attention and she turned to see Bulma and Trunks standing with shock on their faces. But it soon turned to fury as Trunks powered up and lunged at her. Meegan jumped into the air, her reactions instinctive as she dodged a kick and blocked a punch to her head with practiced ease. Trunks swung wildly out of anger and Meegan blocked with an angry snarl. She drew back an arm to hit him, but before she could land the blow, a Ki blast flew through the air hitting Trunks from the side and sending him flying through the air to be caught by a stunned Goku.

---

Cell was in the air the instant he felt Meegan's Ki spike, flying at full speed to where she was. He didn't even think about what might happen when he got to her, all that mattered was that something might be wrong. When he arrived he stopped dead. Meegan was… magnificent. He blond hair glinting and swirling as Ki lashed and flickered around her power radiating from her and drawing him like a moth to a flame.

Then he noticed her attacker. He watched as the kid launched himself at Meegan furiously and growled low in his chest. No-one threatened her. He powered up a Ki blast and sent it at the foolish boy, the un-noticed attack hitting him solidly. He watched as the kid flew through the air only to be caught by… Goku. The very man he had been created to kill.

Meegan turned to look at Cell in shock. What was he doing here? How dare he interfere in her fight? She opened her mouth to yell at him, but never got the chance as he took off immediately after Trunks…or at least she thought it was Trunks until Goku put him on the ground and flew towards Cell, a fight breaking out immediately.

Meegan hovered in the air for a moment, not sure what to do, simply watching as Cell attacked Goku with a mixture of shock and pride.

"Are you planning on just standing there and watching as your lover kills one of your people?" Meegan rounded on the Namek who had appeared beside her. Hi tone was even, yet she detected a hint of anger in it. "Because, that would hurt Gohan, and then we'd have to destroy the android, and I don't think any of us are really in the mood for that." He looked to where the rest of the Z Fighters had gathered with varying degrees of rage and shock on their face as Goku was blasted through a mountain.

Looking back at Piccolo, Meegan blinked. Had that made any sense? At the thought of Cell dying her heart beat faster and her stomach tightened. She didn't want Cell to die. She didn't want Goku to die either. There were so few of her kind left. Meegan watched as the landscape was once again re-decorated by Goku's head and winced. He couldn't defeat Cell. She didn't believe any of Earth's 'protectors' could. Meegan battled with herself trying to decide what to do, when she saw Cell land next to Goku's latest crater and laugh.

"Pathetic Saiyans." He gloated triumphantly "So easy to kill." Meegan heard the words as if they'd been shouted in her ear and felt her Ki shoot up in response to the insult and the sudden pain in her chest. Shoving aside the voice in her mind that yelled at her to stop, she made her decision.

"So, you're doing this for the challenge Cell?" She smirked as her Ki rose higher, fueled by anger.

Without turning to look at the voice of the arrogant Saiyan, Cell sneered, his programming and his pride quelling the quiet whisper that fluttered at the edges of his mind. "The challenge? Hardly. More like Sport. I am Perfection. I can Defeat any one of these weakling humans. And the Saiyans are just as pathetic."

"You seem to be forgetting something Cell." Meegan growled her face a mask of malevolence. "I AM SAIYAN." Cell turned toward the Saiyan and barely had time to deflect as the first blast flew at him without warning. "And I CAN kick your ass."

Meegan launched into the attack while Cell blocked her with a lot less ease than he had with Goku, but neither of them getting a solid hit in until Meegan growled and jumped to the second level, hitting Cell deep into the base of a nearby mountain and following to the mouth of the hole. When Cell didn't reappear, Meegan's eyes widened. Dear Gods, what had she done? Images of him as he'd been in the clearing flashed through her mind along with images of him lying crumpled in the ground. Not thinking to check His Ki, Meegan dropped to normal and stared at the gaping hole in the ground and so, was unprepared for the Ki blast that attacked her from above, sending her hurtling head first into the ground.

Cell Watched as the Saiyan hurtled into the ground. Stupid Little Saiyan, letting her guard down in the middle of a fight. As Cell basked in his 'victory' the whisper that he'd been ignoring grew louder and louder until it finally filtered into his brain and he felt his blood freeze, his heart thudding ominously as it labored to pump the ice through his veins.

"No." The single word of denial that whispered into the air was almost too soft to be considered a sound.

Cell was at Meegan's side in an instant, looking down at her Ki-scorched and bloodied clothes with something akin to horror. How could he have done this?

---

The first thing Meegan felt was pain and her mind tried to pull itself together. Owww…she clenched her teeth absently as pain throbbed behind her eyes. And then someone rolled her over and the light hit her eyes, causing the splintering pain to flash behind her eyes.

"Meegan. I'm so sorry." Meegan growled at the aristocratic voice that whispered above her.

"Bastard." She hissed through clenched teeth and tried to sit up, only for a wave of nausea to hit her as the planet seemed to shift. She groaned and went pale enough to put an Ice-jin to shame, letting her head hang forward and gasping for breath, her body screaming its protest of the movement. She was really going to kill Cell for this.

Cell tried to pull her toward him, but she recoiled violently, scrambling to her feet and paying for the movement with another, sharper wave of dizziness and nausea.

Cell bristled at the obvious rejection, but as he saw that the anger in her eyes was mingled with hurt and pain, he felt his stomach turn to lead. Cell saw himself through her eyes as his earlier words came back to him and for the first time was ashamed of himself. He had acted like… a monster, he realized. A wave of anger hit him. He was perfect. These weaklings had no right to judge him. He was superior. They deserved to die. And He was Programmed to kill. He ENJOYED killing. But the wave of anger was quickly countered with the memory of Meegan. The feel of her in his arms. That wasn't true. The satisfaction of killing and attaining power paled in comparison to what he felt when he held her, when he kissed her, when he…made love to her? Love? He didn't love, He was Perfection, he did not have such a weakness. What was love anyway. A feeble ningen emotion. Again Meegan washed through his mind, the strange emotion he'd felt on the cliff watching her sing. _This!_ A part of him whispered. _This_ is Love! He loved her? He loved her.

"I love you." Cell said out loud, shock written so plainly across his face it almost made it sound like a question.

"What?" Meegan felt her mind trying to run off in ten directions at once and just gaped at Cell. She must have hit her head harder than she thought.

"I love you." He said with more certainty.

"Oh." Definitely dreaming.

"Oh?" Cell frowned a her. "that's all you can say?" Meegan shook her head in disbelief.

"YOU are the one that just tried to KILL ME!"

"Oh." Meegan Gaped at him. What in HFIL was going on here?

Cell remained silent for a moment before frowning. "I'm Sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." He tried to explain and looked at her hopefully. Meegan blinked at him for a moment then remembered that he had gone after Goku.

"Why were you trying to kill Goku?" Cell glared at the mention of Goku's name, then frowned, once again fighting with himself.

"I- I was programmed to achieve perfection and Kill Son Goku." He said eventually. "I was created by Doctor Gero for that purpose. I was created to kill and to achieve power. And that was all I cared about. Until I met you. I love you."

Meegan stared at Cell for a long moment as what he had said sank in and his earlier actions made sense. Then it hit her. Cell loved her. _My Cell._ The words echoed through her mind and she felt herself smiling. Her Cell. Yes, he loved her. And she loved him.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Cell sighed in relief and pulled her against him, about to kiss her until a throat cleared above them. Meegan looked up to see Piccolo scowling. His skin a darker almost violet green.

"I'm very glad you two love each other, but I have to know whether Cell is planning on trying to wipe us out and Meegan, whether you can control your mate."

Cell growled at the Namek, but Meegan smiled.

"Oh I think I can keep my _Mate_ in line." She purred. Piccolo gave a smirk as Cell blinked at Meegan in surprise and went back to inform the Z Fighters that Cell was no longer a threat. Well, not a very large one at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MN: And they lived happily ever after.**

**Merla: they do?**

**Ata: what about- **

**MN: grins You'll see.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Search and Rescue**

**Chapter Seven**

"_I love you." Cell said out loud, shock written so plainly across his face it almost made it sound like a question._

xXxXxXx

The sun hung low in the sky , painting the cliff an array of bright, warm colours, ranging from bloody crimson to brilliant amber as Cell sat nestled in an outcrop with his beautiful Mate in his arms. Mate. The word still sent a wave of warmth tingling through him and he held her just that little bit tighter.

They had been through a great deal of chaos in a relatively small space of time and it still surprised him and sometimes alarmed him that just a matter of weeks ago he had been planning the destruction of the planet, completely oblivious to anything but his goal, and now, now he could not imagine having to go the rest of his life without this marvelous creature currently curled in his arms, purring contentedly.

Meegan shifted in her Mate's grasp and her purring increased as he leant down to kiss her hair. So much had happened in the past weeks that they had seemed to go by in a blur of colour and sound. Once Piccolo had explained the situation to the group, they had slowly begun to accept Meegan and Cell, albeit rather grudgingly, with the only truly warm welcomes coming from Bulma, Gohan and, rather surprisingly, Goku.

Cell had grown used to the constant presence of one-or-another of the fighters and although he was by no means friendly, he no-longer had the urge to kill them all on sight, which allowed Meegan to relax slightly when they had to endure their constant check-ups and gatherings.

Cell frowned as he felt a slight fluctuation in Meegan's Ki. He had first felt it a few days earlier, but had just assumed it was a change in mood, but it seemed to be growing slowly more pronounced and was beginning to worry him. He considered asking Meegan about it, but, looking at her sleeping form decided it could wait for the moment.

XxX

Meegan woke with a small start, opening her eyes and looking for a sign as to what had awoken her as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she found the room empty and silent, aside from the deep breathing of her Mate as his chest rose and fell steadily under her cheek. She frowned and lifted her head slightly to look around. Definitely empty.

Meegan looked at the bedside clock and stifled an exasperated sigh when it read just after 12am. Simply laying there, Meegan stared off into the darkness until she felt a slight wave of nausea pass over her and she tensed slightly as she fought it down. Disentangling herself from her Mate with care not to wake him, Meegan padded to the bathroom and sat there until she was sure that the nausea would not return. It took a while, but eventually she was sure that it was safe for her to leave the bathroom, and she padded across the room to the balcony and slid down into one of the seats there.

Sitting quietly for a while, Meegan let her thoughts drift over the last few days until she was interrupted by a small flutter in her stomach. She smiled softly and focused her mind, feeling a tiny spark of Ki that was not her own. Her suspicions had been confirmed by Bulma the day before. The tiny Ki that she could feel was definitely not her own. Now she just had to tell her Mate. Meegan's smile broadened at the thought and she let her thoughts drift again, smiling into the darkness.

That was how Cell found her later, curled in a chair on the balcony gazing at nothing and smiling to herself. He simply watched her for a moment before sitting next to her and pulling her into his lap.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind?" he asked her and she looked up at him, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"I'm pregnant." Cell blinked at her in stunned silence for a moment.

"What?" Meegan grinned and repeated herself and watched as Cell finally processed the information. "You're sure?" he asked softly, looking at her with a mixture of emotions shining in dark magenta orbs. When she nodded, he grinned (yes, _**grinned**_) and hugged her tightly against him, love and happiness flowing through the bond between them. "I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed softly and tilted Meegan's head up before sealing his mouth over hers in a dizzying kiss.

They broke the kiss for air after a few minutes and grinned at each other with love lighting their features.

"I think this calls for Celebration, my dear." Cell murmured, a hint of mischief in his voice. "but there is just one problem."

"And what would that be my love?" Cells eyes glinted as he smirked down at his Mate.

"You, My dear are wearing far too many clothes." Meegan smirked right back and twined her arms around her Mate's neck, purring happily.

"Well then I'd advise you help me rectify that problem." She breathed as she leaned up to kiss him. Life was perfect. Meegan thought as Cell lifted her and carried her inside. It didn't get much better than this. But of course she was proved wrong when their adorable son Seth made his way into their world, lighting it up even brighter than either of them thought possible as he stole the hearts of all who knew him.

_**The End**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

**MN: That's All Folks::plays cheesy Loony Tunes music::**

**Merla::grins:: we hope you've enjoyed the story of our dear friend Meegan- **

**Ata: and her handsome Knight in speckled armor!!!::grins::**

**MN::blinks:: O.o….. ROTFLMAO!!!**

**Merla::clutches sides:: ohmykami! D-don't let Seru he-ear you say that Ata! **

**Ata: o.o' ehe… erm… well.. uh… Oh! sorry this chapter's so short, but it was originally only intended as an Epilogue.**

**MN: yeah… and I had to re-write it like four times coz I kept changing one bit and it would mess with the rest… but we finally settled on this.**

**Ata and Merla: uh huh ::nods:: **

**MN: well, that's all there is to say I think, so thanks to everyone who read it and those of you that reviewed... and SWEET DREAMS to you all! XD**


End file.
